Titanic SasuNaru
by NARUBUCKS13
Summary: after when Sasuke wins a game of poker and got on the biggest ships in Kohana. but through out the way sasuke finds romance with a young boy Named Naruto Uzumaki. except wining heart is going to be tuff since he is dating sai. what will sasuke do to win his heart?


_**Titanic (SasuNaru)**_

 _ **By BellaWrites10**_

It was an early sunday morning and the docks were crowded with people and suitcases. There was crying and families saying their farewells.

There was a bar nearby. A young raven and a brunette sat by each other as the young raven named sasuke held cards in his hands and a cigarette between his lips. His dark eyes stared deathly at the other man's.

Sasuke smirked as his cards had a row of royalty and an ace card. When he put the row down the other guy groan and slam his cards with a slight growl.

"Whatever take the money and the tickets." said the man.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed with excitement and patted shikamaru's back as they walked out of the bar and on the dock to the largest ship.

Sasuke rushed past a lot of people and then the one of ship's caretakers stopped him.

"Sorry sir but let the 1st class people on first." said the man.

Sasuke nodded as he watch the family get on. His eyes examined the blond haired boy. Then another man's arm wrap around the blond's waist. Sasuke sighed as he walked on and handed the caretaker his ticket.

Sasuke was sitting on one of the padded seats as he had his art book out and was drawing a lady who was standing by the rail of the boat. When he got done he smiled at his work of art and walked to the rail and looked down at the boat cutting through the calm sea's .

The wind blow calmly through his jet black hair and his shirt was getting ruffled up by the winds. His cheeks showed a pink fade as the cold winds hit on his cheeks

Pink pale lips had a small smile as he looked at the sun going down slowly.

His hand clutch the rail and walked away to look around the boat. When he got to the bow of the boat and sat down as he got out his cigarette and switch on his lighter and had a glass of wine right next to him he saw a blond walking a little tipsy to the rail.

(Let's go back a little to Naruto)

When the young blond got to his cabin his boyfriend pushed him to his chest and kissed his cheek.

Naruto giggled softly and kissed him back and said

"Sai …."

"Well my love tonight is going to be a night to remember I mean after all tomorrow is your birthday… Let me give you something special." Said Sai as he turned the blond around and kissed him softly.

"Tonight is going to be something you will always remember Naruto." Said Sai and Naruto smiled.

"Well you better get ready for dinner Naruto and see you later." Said Sai and he closed the door and his stepfather came in.

"Ah good afternoon Naruto we better get ready for dinner and I know your boyfriend is getting ready right now." Said Iruka as he got out a suit and put it against Naruto's chest and his tan fingers messed with Naruto's hair.

"Okay go and get dressed and I will be waiting." Said Iruka as he straighten his tie and Naruto did a small smile.

"Yes sir." Said Naruto softly as he started to get dressed .

Naruto walk inside of the dinner with his date Sai and Sai had his hands around Naruto's as Naruto felt a little unease.

When he sat down he clutch his boyfriend's hand as he took a sip of red wine and he nods his head in satisfaction and took a longer sip and Sai smirked and took the cup from Naruto.

"Baby don't drink too much." Said Sai as Naruto nodded .

"Everyone I need your attention." Said Sai as he got everyone's attention.

"I got a special present for a certain someone." Said sai as his fingers went through Naruto's hair and went to Iruka.

"I got your special son a gift. A gift that would truly match your mood match your pretty eyes Naruto." Said Sai as he got on one knee And open a box with a blue diamond ring.

Naruto's eyes watered up and his hand clutch his button up shirt.

"Sai… "

"Well you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me." Said Sai as he gently grab Naruto's hand.

Naruto stared at the ring And he didn't know Sai that long and he is already wants to marry him.

Naruto looks at Iruka who had a smile on his face. Iruka had that look that reads "Marry him!"

"Sai don't you think that we should wait a little longer." Said Naruto as Sai grabs his chin while looking at Naruto eyes.

"This is for the best for the both of us." Said Sai as he slip the ring on Naruto's finger.

And Naruto nodded his head while Sai smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Like I said… This going to be better for the both of us. Said Sai as he gave Naruto a hug and kissed him softly and Naruto looked at Iruka who shook his head disappointingly.

"Naruto you know that this wedding is important." Said Iruka as he straighten Naruto's tie.

Naruto stared at the ring and he got up and walked out to the bow with confusion sadness and dizziness.

Naruto clutch the rail .

Naruto lean on the rail and put one leg over

" _Damn why must this happen to me."_ Thought Naruto as his chest felt heavy and he looked at the dark blue ocean and tears goes down his Cheeks.

" _This is for our clans Naruto, do it for Iruka, do it because you love Sai. Sai is my heart, my world."_ Thought Naruto.

"Haha what are you doing sweet cheeks?" Asked sasuke as Naruto turned around and looked at sasuke.

"I am just looking at the waves." Said Naruto softly as he tried to get over the rail but his shaky arms and sweaty hands wasn't gripping tightly.

"No your not. Are you trying to kill yourself." Said sasuke getting up and walk a little more closer to the blond.

Naruto tried to get over but the boat shook a little and he fell while his hands grip the rail.

Sasuke moved fast as he clutch the blonds two arms and tried to push him up

The blond was screamed a little but sasuke yelled at him.

"Use your feet to climb up and no worries I got u." Said sasuke as sasuke pulled while Naruto climb up.

And then when sasuke jerked him up Naruto fell on top of sasuke and Naruto clutch on his shirt.

"Thank you sir." Said Naruto and smiled.

And then Sai climb up .


End file.
